vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Akira Miyoshi
Akira Miyoshi (jap. , Miyoshi Akira; * 10. Januar 1933 in Suginami, Präfektur Tokio) ist ein japanischer Komponist. Zunächst studierte er vier Jahre lang französische Literatur an der Universität Tokio. 1955 bekam ein Stipendium und wechselte an das Conservatoire Superieure in Paris, wo er bei Henri Dutilleux Komposition studierte. Er graduierte nach seiner Rückkehr in Japan 1957. Bereits 1953 hat er mit seiner Sonata for Clarinet, Bassoon, and Piano den ersten Preis beim 22nd Japan Music Contest gewonnen. Zahlreiche Werke wurden in Japan und Europa mit Auszeichnungen und Preisen versehen, so u. a. 1954 den Art Festival Promotion Prize der Agency of Cultural Affairs, den Italia Prize, den 3rd Otaka Prize und die Palme Académique der französischen Regierung. Von 1954 bis 1995 war er Präsident der Toho Gakuen University. Nunmehr ist er Manager der Tokyo Metropolitan Festival Hall. Im März 1999 ging seine erste Oper Faraway Sail über Hasekura Tsunenaga mit großem Erfolg in Premiere. Dieses Werk wurde mit dem Preis der Suntory Music Foundation ausgezeichnet. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1960 Trois mouvements symphoniques – (Kôkyô sanshô) * 1962 Konzert für Klavier und Orchester * 1964 Duel für Sopran und Orchester * 1965 Konzert für Violine und Orchester * 1969 Konzert für Marimba und Streichensemble * 1969 Odes métamorphosées * 1970 Festival Overture * 1970 Requiem für gemischten Chor und Orchester * 1974 Konzerto für Violoncello und Orchester * 1978 Noesis * 1979 Psaume für gemischten Chor und Orchester * 1982 En-Soi Lointain * 1984 Kyômon für Kinderchor und Orchester * 1988 Litania pour Fuji * 1991 Création sonore * 1991 Etoiles à cordes * 1995 Dispersion de l'été * 1996 Étoile à échos für Violoncello und Orchester * 1997 Fruits de brume * 1998 Chanson terminale: Effeuillage des Vagues Werke für Blasorchester * 1972 Sapporo Olympic Fanfare * 1987 Subliminal Festa – (Secret Rites) * 1990 Stars Atlanpic '96 * 1991 Cross-By March * 2000 Millennium Fanfare * 2002 ''West Wind (Paukenkonzert) Kammermusik * 1954 Violinsonate * 1955 Sonate für Flöte, Violoncello und Klavier * 1962 Streichquartett Nr. 1 * 1967 Streichquartett Nr. 2 * 1969 Huit poèmes für Flöten-Oktett * 1973 Nocturne für Flöte, Klarinette, Marimba, Kontrabass und Perkussion * 1975 Litania für Kontrabass und Perkussion * 1979 Hommage für Flöte, Violine und Klavier * 1980 Ixtacchihuatl für Perkussionensemble * 1982 Rêve colorie für zwei Klarinetten * 1985 Message Sonore für Flöte, Klarinette, Marimba, Kontrabass und Perkussion * 1987 C6H für Violoncello * 1989 Ombre Scintillante für Flöte und Harfe * 1989 Perspective en Spirale für Klarinette und Klavier * 1990 5 Esquisses für Euphonium und Marimba * 1992 Streichquartett Nr. 3: Constellation Noire Klaviermusik * 1958 KlavierSonate * 1960 Suite In Such Time * 1973 Chaînes Präludium für Klavier * 1980 En vers für Klavier * 1981 A Diary of the Sea (28 Stücke) * 1984 Phenomene sonore I für 2 Klaviere * 1985 Cahier sonore für Klavier zu 4 Händen * 1995 Phenomene sonore II für 2 Klaviere * 1998 Pour le piano – mouvement circulaire et croisé Musik für Gitarre * 1974 Protase "de loin à rien" für 2 Gitarren * 1975 Epitase * 1985 5 Poèmes * 1989 Constellation Noire für gitarre und Streichquartett Musik für Percussion * 1962 Conversation – Suite für Marimba *# Tender Talk *# So Nice It Was...Repeatedly *# Lingering Chagrin *# Again The Hazy Answer! *# A Lame Excuse * 1968 Torse III für Marimba *# These *# Chant *# Commentaire *# Synthese * 1977 Étude Concertante für 2 Marimbas * 1987 Rin-sai für Marimba Solo und sechs Perkussionspieler * 1991 Ripple für Marimba Solo * 2001 Prelude Etudes für Marimba Musik für traditionelle japanische Instrumente * 1972 Torse IV für Shakuhachi, 2 Koto, 17-gen und Streichquartett * 1986 Ryusho Kyoku Suifu für Shakuhachi, 2 koto und 17-gen * 1994 Gikyoku für japanische Instrumente Gesang * 1962 En blanc für Sopran und Klavier * 1962 Sei sanryoh hari für Sopran und Klavier * 1991 Koeru Kage ni für Sopran und Klavier Chormusik * 1962 Three Lyrics (Mittsu no Jojoh) für Frauenchor und Klavier * 1966 Four Seasons für gemischten Chor * 1968 Five Pictures for Children für gemischten Chor und Klavier *# The weathercock *# The trumpet-shell *# "Yajiro-be" – A balancing toy *# The sand-glass *# A top of acorn * 1970 Ohson fuki für Männerchor und Klavier * 1971 Four Autumn Songs für Frauenchor und Klavier * 1972 Odeko no koitsu für Kinderchor und klavier * 1973 5 Japanese Folksongs für gemischten Chor *# Awa odori *# Sado okesa *# Kiso bushi *# Soran bushi *# Itsuki no komoriuta * 1973 Otewanmiso no uta für gemischten Chor * 1975 Hengetan'ei für gemischten Chor, Shakuchachi, Schlaginstrument und 17-gen * 1976 Kitsune-no-uta für Kinderchor, Sprecher und Klavier * 1982 Norainu Doji für Frauenchor und Klavier * 1983 Ballades to the Earth für gemischten Chor * 1983 Poems of Animals für gemischten Chor und Klavier * 1984 Poems of Animals für Frauenchor und Klavier * 1984 Collection of songs "Died in the Country" für gemischten Chor und zwei Klaviere * 1985 Letters To God für Kinderchor und Marimba * 1987 Umi (The Sea) für gemischten Chor und zwei Klaviere * 1991 Yamagara Diary für Kinderchor, Sanukite und Marimba * 1992 Asakura Sanka für Sprecher, gemischten Chor, japanische Flöte und Taiko * 1996 Kamuy no kaze (Wind of Kamuy) für gemischten Chor und Klavier Bühnenwerke * 1999 Faraway Sail ( , tōiho) Oper Filmmusik * Anne mit den roten Haaren Bücher und Schriften * Akira Miyoshi: The Silent Beat of Japanese Music, in Japanese Essences (Japan as I see it – 3) Shichi Yamamoto, Kenichi Fukui et al., Tokyo. 1985. * Yoko Narasaki: Toru Takemitsu to Akira Miyoshi no Sakkyoku Yoshiki (The Style of Composition of Toru Takemitsu and Akira Miyoshi). Tokyo: Ongaku no Tomosha, 1994. Weblinks * * Akira Miyoshi: Werke Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Geboren 1933 Kategorie:Mann en:Akira Miyoshi fr:Akira Miyoshi ja:三善晃 nl:Akira Miyoshi Kategorie:Komponist